1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical processes for preparing tetrafluoropropionate salts and selected derivatives thereof.
2. Background
The preparation of polyfluorocarboxylic compounds, including tetrafluoropropionates, by the reaction of water and a metal cyanide with a fluoroolefin, including tetrafluoroethylene, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,020. The presence in the reaction mixture of a water-soluble inert organic liquid reaction medium is also disclosed therein. The reference further states that such water-soluble inert organic liquid reaction media are preferably free of alcoholic hydroxyls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,651, relating to solutions of fluoropolymers, discloses preparation of several fluorinated solvents, including the .alpha.,.omega.-dihydroper-fluoroalkane CHF.sub.2 (CF.sub.2).sub.n CHF.sub.2 wherein n is 6, by Kolbe electrolysis of .omega.-hydrooctafluorovaleric acid in 2:1 water:methanol. HFC-338pcc is disclosed by generic formula.